After the Stampede
by jhilton0907
Summary: After Humphrey shields Kate and gets her to the safety of her parents, he decides to leave Jasper, knowing Kate is in safe paws. Kate wakes up and discovers Humphrey is gone. Searching for her love, she catches up to him and tells him not to leave her. They end up together but a new threat is brewing up north. A threat that could spell the end of the Omegas.


After the Stampede

**Ok, here is a one shot that will continue in another story. This is an alternate ending with Humphrey attempting to leave after he shielded Kate in the stampede but Kate goes after him and tries to get him to stay while admitting her feelings.**

Kate's POV

I was hit in the head by the hoofs of the Caribou.

After the hit, I was sent into my dream world, thinking of one wolf, Humphrey.

All my memories played in my head like a movie.

To us bumping noses and meeting for the first time, to us sleeping together.

To me forming a crush on him and going to Alpha School.

It ended with the recent memories I had of him, with me at the moonlight howl with Garth.

The best came when we were at Idaho, sent for repopulation.

I wanted to do it but I couldn't abandon Lilly.

Then it went to me and Humphrey sleeping together after that rain storm, leading to our steamy love howl on the train.

Then Humphrey's sad face came to me as he heard about the wedding, leading to him saying he was leaving.

I thought I lost him when he said that, but he came back... for me and I just want to cuddle in his arm.

All those moments, came to me like a movie and I wanted to watch it again.

I didn't know that Humphrey shielded me from the stampede but I heard what he was saying.

Telling me to stay with him, of course I'll stay with him, he's my love.

Humphrey's POV

I laid Kate softly in the Alpha den, knowing she will be safe here.

Winston, Eve, Tony, Garth, and Lilly followed me as I exited the den.

"Where are you Humphrey?" Eve asked.

I didn't want to say anything to her, since she scares me.

"Somewhere I belong, Eve... why?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't attack me.

"I thought you were going to stay for Kate, after all, you did save her..." Eve said.

I looked at her with sad eyes, "I... I can't... I know I saved her... but... I can't, I'm really sorry, but I'm ok now since she's safe."

Winston spoke up, getting my attention, "You do know Kate's in love with an Omega right?"

I smiled, "Well, that is one lucky Omega, I hope he treats her right."

I turned my back towards them and began to walk away.

"You know Humphrey, you're the only Omega she's friends with... I'm thinking she's in love with you," Lilly said, trying to get me to stay longer.

"No everyone, Kate's not in love with me... if she was, she would have told me... besides, I'm not the one for her, nor will I ever be," I said as I started to walk away.

Everyone was confused by my reaction.

They thought I would be crazy to hear that Kate may love me back.

I was done with the whole love thing, I needed to go somewhere I could be my lonesome self.

My friends will tell Kate that I left.

She will probably be happy that I was gone, she never liked being near me.

I made it to the train tracks, waiting for a train to come by.

It always came by every hour or so.

Kate's POV

I woke up with a huge headache

Someone was standing over me and I thought it was Humphrey since he had grey fur.

I grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

My vision became clearer and I saw it was Shakey that I was kissing.

Pushing him away and gagging in disgust, I glared at Shakey, "You're not Humphrey!"

"Of course I not Humphrey, maybe you should watch who you kiss," Shakey said, jokingly.

"Very funny Shakey, but where's Humphrey?" I asked, looking for my love.

Shakey looked down, "That's why I'm here Kate... you see... Humphrey's gone... he left 20 minutes ago."

I gasped at what I heard, "No... he... he came back... but he... he... you fucking liar!"

I got up and ran outside, hoping to see him there, but he wasn't.

His den wasn't far so I ran and found no sign of him.

I was now worried that he was right.

He did said he was going to leave Jasper but I thought he changed his mind about leaving.

The train tracks would be the next place to check.

Running to the tracks, I saw a slight glimpse of a wolf laying next to the tracks.

"Humphrey!" I screamed, sprinting towards him.

He lifted his head when he heard his name.

Looking at me, he backed away slowly, as if he was afraid.

"What are you doing here, Kate?" he asked.

"Looking for you, Humphrey, why are you leaving?" I asked, tears in my eyes at the thought of losing him again.

"I'm leaving because I have nothing here Kate, I'm all alone here," he said as his eyes began to tear up, "I thought I had you but you abandoned me like everyone else, besides, there will be one less mouth to feed."

"No Humphrey..." I said, crying a bit, "Don't... don't go... you can't."

Humphrey then got angry, "Why not! Is it because I'm an ugly Omega and I can't survive on my own... well I'll prove you wrong!"

I pounced on him, "No! Don't leave me! I can't live without you, Humphrey! Please, Don't leave me here all alone!"

Tears were now pouring from my eyes.

"Kate, you'll be fine without me dragging you down... I'm just dead weight to you," he said, wiping my tears.

I clutched him, fearing he'll leave me, "No! I don't want to lose you Humphrey! Please, I LOVE YOU!"

Humphrey froze when he heard those words, "You what?"

I looked up at him, tears streaming from my eyes, "I said I love you Humphrey... You're the most sweetest, most caring, and most handsome wolf I ever seen... I was in love with you since I was a pup, but I ask you this, please stay... I'll do anything... anything!"

He looked at me with sad eyes, "I love you, too Kate, but why? I'm not the right wolf for you... I can't provide for you, I can't protect you, and I can't do anything without screwing up. I'm sorry Kate, you know I would do anything for you, but you still have one chance at true love... don't screw it up..."

"You're my true love Humphrey... and I don't care about any of that shit, all I want is you, Humphrey and no one else can replace that, and I mean no one!" I said, holding him tightly.

He shook his head, I can't risk that Kate, if things were different, then I would take you and never let you go, but this is the way things have to be, I screwed up my chance at love, you haven't," he said, rubbing my back with his paws.

"No no no no no NO! I can't live without you! I need you! You still have a chance... with me... please Humphrey, take me, please..." I said, crying ever harder.

The more I cried, the more I held onto Humphrey.

We both heard the train coming and just as he was about to break free, I held onto him tighter than usual.

I was so afraid of losing him and now, I have to find a way for him to stay.

He meant so much to me and I really want the best mate.

He really is the only wolf that gives out the best mate vibe, even if he doesn't see it.

The train passed us, making Humphrey trying to get free.

"No! I'm not letting you go Humphrey!" I screamed, "Not again!"

Humphrey just stared at me, "Oh, so you rather just hold me down and scream while I miss my only chance at getting out of here."

I looked at him, "No Humphrey, I rather live the rest of my life with you than be away from you. We'll do this... together."

Humphrey finally gave in, "Oh...alright! I give in, but don't say I didn't blame you... I know I'm not a good mate."

"Have you ever had a mate before?" I asked, wondering why he said that.

"No, if we become mates, you will become my first, but I just know I won't be a good mate... I don't deserve you, Kate," he said, looking into my eyes.

I softly licked his cheek while resting my head on his chest, "You'll do fine Humphrey... you're my first as well, I just want to be with you, that's all."

He looked at me, "You don't mind having an Omega that was abused by Alphas as a mate?"

I giggled at his face, "Of course silly, and you know what, I love you so much, always have and always will..."

We both got up and before we know it, we were at the Alpha Den where my parents were waiting.

The next day, Lilly married Garth and I married Humphrey.

The first month was hard on us, Humphrey kept blaming himself for everything and kept thinking I was going to smack him or leave him.

Even though Humphrey was rescued by Tony from the mean Alphas, Humphrey still cowered in fears when ever an Alpha was near.

Over the next few months, things went kind of slow for me and Humphrey but I didn't mind.

I just enjoyed spending time with him and show him how much he meant to me.

The whole pack celebrated Humphrey's birthday the next month and that was when my mother gave a heartfelt speech to Humphrey.

Mostly saying how she's happy that he's with me.

The most heartfelt thing she said was when she called Humphrey the son she never had.

Everything that Humphrey said before was wrong, and I was right, he was the best mate ever.

He may cower every once in a while but he's still my Humphrey.

Many news came out the next month as the Northern Pack made a deal with the most evil pack in the world, the REBEL pack.

That was the pack that abused Humphrey and now they are in the Northern Pack.

They were a pack or Omega hating Alphas and they all wanted one thing, the extermination of the Omegas.

One pack despised them, and that was the rogue pack that live on the outskirts of Jasper.

They were a little hostile towards Omegas but they cared about them.

Their leader, King, hated the REBEL leader, Sam.

Sam was very aggressive towards Omegas, often known for killing them in very disturbing ways.

He would most take their food and give them known, starving them, or beat them to death.

A few times, he actually set a few Omegas on fire wile decapitating most of them.

They burned the dead bodies of the Omegas.

To make things worse, I have to teach Alpha School next month and Humphrey wasn't allowed to go with me.

What made me nervous was that Winston was planning on sending some Omegas to King's pack to help find some peace between the packs of Jasper and the Northern Pack.

There was a lot of talk about war coming, with Sam leading the REBEL pack, there will be war, especially when he finds out about us lifting the pack law.

I tell him, who gives a fuck, we should marry who we want to, we have free will and should do what ever we want.

Recently, King came into the pack and for a rogue wolf, he was nice.

He often talks about his responsibility to protect Omegas from the REBEL pack.

He even said that the REBEL caused the great war in Jasper Park that separated all the packs.

At one time, all the packs were one pack but that was no more.

That war was known as the Great Wolf War and there was a lot of casualties.

Each day passed and more problems occurred.

Garth was chosen among the Alphas to go with King to help with the peace talks.

They wouldn't start picking the Omega till next week and I only hope that Humphrey doesn't go.

All I want is his safety, but he is safe now and that's all that matters.

I lay next to Humphrey, feeling his soft fur as I drifted off to sleep, with only Humphrey on my mind.

**A:N/: How was it? Tell it in a review. The sequel is called War and based on the movie War Horse. The story focuses on Humphrey and Garth as they work together after being captured by the shady REBEL pack and trying to get home. Kate will be teaching Alpha School in this story but she breaks down when she hears of Humphrey and Garth's capture. King and Princess from Alpha and Omega 2 will be in the next story, but only one will survive and help Humphrey and Garth on their journey. I'll let you decide, who do you think should survive and help Humphrey and Garth? King or Princess?**


End file.
